


Bad flirt

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Pick Up Lines, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, weird fucking flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: What would Nott do if that tattooed halfling that works for the Gentleman started hitting on her? Like really hitting on her. Maybe he throws around phrases like “deadly yet adorkable”Nott gets flirted with, and doesn't like it.





	Bad flirt

Nott wasn’t sure what the halfling, that seemed to perpetually stay in the hidden underground tavern, was actually doing. She knew she didn’t fucking like it though. 

She’s sure that, after he said that her green skin looked nice and soft, he had plans to fucking murder her or skin her alive. It’s something she wouldn’t put past anyone under the Gentleman’s employ. 

Weirdly, he’s also tried to hug her, and she’d broken his arm for that. She assumed he was trying to bite her. He was creepy. 

She only realized a little bit after breaking his arm that he was hitting on her. Something unexpected enough it took that long and she was honestly ashamed she hadn’t realized sooner, but really, she figured she could be given some slack since most people aren’t really attracted to her. 

He kept fucking doing it too though, even after she broke his arm. It was disconcerting. 

Nott was in the middle of having a drink, the Gentleman sat at the table with her sweating up a storm, when he walked over and said, “You are deadly, but adorable. It’s what makes you adorable, really. Heh.” he chuckled. 

The Gentleman raised his eyebrow, glancing at her in amusement as she looked between them. He shrugged, going back to his drink, waving his hand in a motion she figured meant was him giving her permission to go ahead. 

She shot the halfling with her crossbow, her earlier distress relieving itself slightly as she went back to her drink. 


End file.
